Shamy Baby - A Long Wait
by such fun
Summary: After Amy discovers she is pregnant, she and Sheldon start to get ready for the new arrival...
1. Chapter 1

**Shamy Baby – A Long Wait – Chapter 1**

This story follows on immediately from the story "Shamy Baby" (see previous story, thank you).

Amy and Sheldon were at the very beginning of a journey; a journey they would take together, a journey that would see them both grow as people and as a couple, a journey that would change both their lives forever. Well, it would probably change Amy's life; but Sheldon's life? Well, maybe not so much.

After their friends had congratulated them on the news of Amy's pregnancy and asked about a zillion questions, most of which they couldn't possibly answer, like 'Will Sheldon ever get a Nobel Prize?' and 'How the heck is Amy going to explain this to her mother?' and 'Will we ever meet Amy's mother?'; Amy and Sheldon had finally escaped and were enjoying some slushies and burgers back at Amy's apartment.

"Are you sure you should be drinking a slushy?" Sheldon asked for about the forty seventh time, "What if isn't good for the baby?"

"It's fine, Sheldon." Amy told him. "I explained to the slushy vendor that I was expecting, and then, after you threatened to sue him for wilful foetus freezing he checked with the slushy manufacturer and they said that so long as I avoid the Wacky Whiskey Slushy I should be ok."

"Alright. But what about the burger?" Sheldon countered.

"What _about_ the burger? It's been cooked thoroughly - erring on slightly over cooked but not enough to display any signs of burning, there's no blue cheese dressing, and as far as I can see it's of good quality beef and the bun is very fresh." Amy assured him.

"Yes, I'm sure it's an extremely good quality burger." Sheldon shrugged.

"So what's the problem?" Amy asked.

"Well, you're going to be getting a lot bigger, and there's absolutely no need for you to 'eat for two'; that's just an old wives tale; probably quite a chubby old wife at that, maybe one with whiskers; yuck. So, all I'm saying is, perhaps you'd have been better off choosing a green salad." Sheldon told her.

"I'm not eating for two!" Amy exploded. "I'm eating one burger and one slushy."

"You might want to watch those mood swings, sister." Sheldon said, taking a big slurp of slushie and instantly giving himself brain freeze. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Amy sighed, suddenly realising that she would certainly have her hands full looking after a baby and Sheldon. But at least the baby would become self sufficient after a couple of decades, she seriously doubted Sheldon would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shamy Baby – A Long Wait – Chapter 2**

Sheldon had decided, without thinking to ask Amy for her input, that they should get married as soon as possible. So he picked a date that was convenient for him, sent out invitations, but only to people he liked, and chose a suitable dress for Amy.

A few nights later, Amy was enjoying a girls night with Penny and Bernadette when the subject of bridesmaids was brought up.

"So, like, we're a bit, you know, like, you know." Penny started.

Amy let her continue for a few minutes in this way, hoping she'd come to some kind of point before too long.

"So, yeah, like, really? _Really?_ Really, Amy?" Penny concluded, accusingly.

"Exactly!" Bernadette exploded, throwing her arms in the air and taking the opportunity to check that her underarms were still as fresh as a pixie's. They were.

"I'm sorry…" Amy started.

"So you should be!" Penny bellowed.

"No, I'm sorry… BUT I don't know what you're both talking about." Amy sighed.

"We are talking about the fact that you didn't pick us to be your bridesmaids." Bernadette explained.

"Of course I'll want you both to be my bridesmaids; when I do eventually get married." Amy assured them.

"But Sheldon said you were having his sister and some random actor from Star Wars." Penny told her.

"Oh, I'm sure he was joking. We haven't even discussed the wedding yet." Amy shrugged.

"You haven't discussed it? But it's next week." Bernadette frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shamy Baby – A Long Wait – Chapter 3**

Amy looked perplexed, she stared at Bernadette and Penny; "Next week? What on earth do you mean?"

Bernadette frowned prettily, then fished in her handbag, which was only slightly smaller than she was, for the wedding invitation. She found the card and handed it to Amy.

Amy took the invitation and read it twice. Her expression went rather quickly from befuddled to flabbergasted to furious; then she went a dark shade of puce and let out a weird kind of angry monkey growl then marched over to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment to confront Sheldon.

"Sheldon!" she screeched.

Hearing the shriek from his bedroom, Sheldon dashed out to greet Amy, beaming all over his face at the sight of her. "Why, hello Amy, my favourite gal, my first choice fiancé, my baby mommy; this is an unexpected pleasure!" he grinned.

"Don't you sweet talk me, Sheldon! What's going on? Penny and Bernadette showed me this." And she handed Sheldon the invitation.

"Oh darn, I knew I'd forgotten someone! Never mind, it's not really the accepted convention to give the bride a formal paper invitation to her own wedding." Sheldon shrugged.

"But it _is_ customary to let her know when the big day will be!" Amy stormed.

"Alright Amy, I concur, but you can't expect me to remember every tiny detail; it's been a lot of work you know." Sheldon countered.

Sheldon turned and walked off to the kitchen area, not at all concerned about Amy's outburst.

"What are you doing?" Amy demanded, once again bewildered by Sheldon's total disinterest in her feelings.

"I'm making you a calming cup of chamomile and mutton tea." Sheldon told her.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Amy asked.

"I have excellent hearing," Sheldon said, "And I think you should take some deep breaths, drink your tea, and then we can discuss this calmly. It's not good for little Sheldon junior if you get your blood pressure up."

Amy sat down. Sheldon brought her a cup of tea and then took a large folder from his desk and sat down next to her.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's our wedding folder. Here, take a look; everything you need to know is in there. But you might want to skip section three, that's your dress, and it's unlucky to see it before the nuptials."


	4. Chapter 4

**Shamy Baby – A Long Wait – Chapter 4**

…"What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's our wedding folder. Here, take a look; everything you need to know is in here. But you might want to skip section three, that's your dress, and it's unlucky to see it before the nuptials."…..

"But Sheldon, didn't you think that I'd want to have some say in my own wedding?" Amy told him.

"Oh, well there's no problem there." Sheldon assured her. "Amy, I've known you a long time now, I know your likes, your dislikes, all your weird foibles."

"That's true." Amy agreed.

"Take a look at the folder." Sheldon suggested.

"Alright. Section one, guests. All our friends, your family… but not my family! Sheldon! How could you forget to ask my mother?" Amy protested.

"Oh, no, I didn't forget. I left her out on purpose." Sheldon shrugged.

"Why though? You'll have to meet her sometime." Amy told him.

"Yes, I know that, and when that appointment is set up I'll go ahead with it with good grace and say all the right, son-in-law type things." Sheldon answered. "But tell me this, Amy; have you even told your mother that we are engaged? Or that you're pregnant?"

"No." Amy admitted.

"That's what I thought, so I assumed it would better to let you do that in your own time. Plus, you hardly have what I'd call a good relationship with the woman; do you really want her at the wedding? Won't it spoil your day somewhat?" Sheldon pointed out. "I thought we could have some sort of blessing afterwards that she could attend; once you'd sorted out your emotional baggage with her."

"Actually that would take the pressure off me." Amy agreed.

"I know. I'm incredibly intelligent." Sheldon smiled.

"So, section two, food. Oh. That's everything I'd have chosen myself." Amy said.

"Exactly." Sheldon told her. "And there's something for everyone so no-one will feel left out."

"Section three, logistics. Oh Sheldon, you've booked the little chapel that I told you I'd always loved. And a horse draw carriage!" Amy felt overwhelmed and tears came to her eyes.

"I'm amazing." Sheldon preened. "In fact, if I ever get tired of physics, I could always become a wedding planner. But I'll never get tired of physics, so don't go getting any ideas."

"Oh wow, is this the dress?" Amy exclaimed.

"Well it's not my outfit." Sheldon replied.

"You've even chosen the bridesmaids dresses. They're perfect." Amy gasped.

"See, it's all going to be brilliant, you needn't worry about a thing." Sheldon assured her.

"But there is one thing I can't go along with Sheldon." Amy told him. "I don't mind if you want your sister to be a bridesmaid, but I must have Penny. And probably Bernadette too."

"Oh," laughed Sheldon. "That's just my little joke! Bazinger! Of course they'll be your bridesmaids; I just wanted to pay Penny back for leaving a dirty sock in the bathroom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Shamy Baby – A Long Wait – Chapter 5**

The big day came and there was much excitement in both Penny's and the boys' apartments.

In Penny's apartment, Penny and Bernadette ooh-ed and ahhh-ed over Amy's dress and fussed around her, helping to do her hair and her nails and her make-up.

Amy was wearing the tiara that Sheldon had bought her all those series ago to make up for being mean about her neuroscience work. Bernadette had loaned her a sapphire necklace, and Penny had given Amy a brand new band-aid after she accidentally went a little too close while shaving Amy's legs; so Amy now had something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

Over in the boys apartment there was even more excitement when Sheldon suddenly had a breakthrough with the physics problem he was trying to solve. Raj and Howard ooh-ed and ahhh-ed as Sheldon frantically scribbled on his white board, while Leonard rushed about finding marker pens and a board eraser. Bernadette then barged in and told them all to get ready immediately…. or else… and then stormed out.

"Wow," remarked Raj. "She even looks cute when she's furious with us."

Bernadette popped her head back around the door. "I know, right." She simpered.

The boys got themselves ready in five minutes flat and then rushed off to the chapel. Sheldon insisted on bringing his whiteboard, just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shamy Baby – A Long Wait – Chapter 6**

Sheldon and Amy's wedding was a huge success and enjoyed by all who attended.

After everyone had left, Sheldon surprised Amy by announcing that he'd booked their honeymoon.

"I wanted to do something really fun... for me." Sheldon explained to Amy. "So I thought, hey, let's go to Legoland!"

"That's ok, Sheldon. I don't mind." Amy shrugged, still cocooned in the warm fuzzy afterglow of the perfect wedding Sheldon had arranged for them.

"Good. Be sure to bring a jumper." Sheldon continued.

"But Sheldon, it's not going to be cold this week." Amy pointed out.

"Well, it might be chilly in Legoland," Sheldon countered. "Because, Amy, we are going to be spending our honeymoon in the Legoland park… in England!"

"England!" Amy shrieked. "Oh my goodness, Sheldon! That's amazing!"

"Yep, well I've always wanted to see some of the other Legoland parks and I thought it would be good to do it before we have our baby. It's much harder to do trips to theme parks when you've got to hire someone to babysit the kids." Sheldon explained.

"Actually, some people take their children to Legoland." Amy told him. "But I guess the flight time to England is pretty long. Hey, can we see London too? I'd love to see Big Ben and Buckingham Palace and visit some of the famous museums and galleries."

"No, I don't want to." Sheldon replied. "I hear it's overcrowded and full of tourists. I don't like tourists."

"Oh, ok, but Legoland in England is actually very close to Windsor Castle where the Queen lives, so maybe we could go and see that at the same time?" Amy suggested. "And we could also go for a boat ride down the Thames."

"No, I don't think so; I pretty much just want to go to Legoland." Sheldon told Amy. "You can visit the Queen if you want to, but don't you go cuddling those Corgis, I'll be furious with you if you come back to the hotel room covered in dog hairs."

Amy was brought back down to Earth with a bump; somehow she'd forgotten just how selfish Sheldon could be. Everything had to be on his terms, even on her honeymoon.

"On second thoughts, maybe the flight won't be good for you in your present state; it might raise your blood pressure." Sheldon decided.

"Maybe." Amy agreed. "But what about the trip, can you postpone it?"

"I could, but I'd rather not. I'll ask Leonard if he wants to come with me in your place." Sheldon decided.

"You are going to leave me here and take Leonard on my honeymoon? And what will I do?" Amy whined.

"Well, there are lots of things you could do to be getting ready for the baby coming," Sheldon suggested. "Why don't you order the crib and while I'm away you can have a go a putting it together. And when you get stuck, you can ask Wolowitz to lend you a hand; his engineering expertise will finally come in useful."

"Fine, I'll order it and with the time I'll be spending alone I'll start comparing breast pumps." Amy sighed. "So when are going to England?"

"Right now, well, as soon as I've texted Leonard; can you drive us to the airport?" Sheldon asked.

Amy rolled her eyes behind Sheldon's back and wearily got to her feet to find her keys; she'd hoped to have some romance on her wedding night, but it looked as if she was very much back to square one with Sheldon and she wondered, not for the first time, what the hell she was thinking when the two of them got together.


End file.
